Hollywoodedge, Giggling Two Childre PE131001
This sound effect can be found on The Premiere Edition Volume 1, which was made by The Hollywood Edge. It is the same sound as Hollywoodedge, Two Young Kids Giggle PE143501. Part of this sound effect was later reused in Hollywoodedge, Fast Juicy Pie Splat CRT019701, which is available on Cartoon Trax Volume 1 (also made by The Hollywood Edge). Info *'First recorded': 1990 *'Creator': John Moran *'Owner': The Hollywood Edge (1990-2014), Sound Ideas (2014-present) *'Origin': United States *'Year debut': August 10, 1990 *'First heard': Air America (a TriStar film) *'Area used': Worldwide This sound effect was recorded by John Moran and voiced by children of Soundelux employees, but it is impossible to tell who they are. So this remains to be a mystery. This sound made its first appearance in the TriStar film, Air America on August 10, 1990. 3 days later, The Hollywood Edge later added it to the The Premiere Edition Volume 1 library. Later in 2014, Sound Ideas took over to acquire it after the bankruptcy of The Hollywood Edge. It is also known as the "Diddy Laugh" (which is named after Diddy Kong when the laugh sound effect is used in the intro for Diddy Kong Racing). So far, over 50 million pieces of media use this sound effect and this children laughing sound is very popular. Sound Effect Description Giggling; Two Children, Close Perspective. Clean, Full Length and Unedited Link to the Sound Effect *AudioMicro *SourceAudio *YouTube Similar Variations * Hollywoodedge, Two Young Kids Giggle PE143501 * Hollywoodedge, Laughing Several Ch OFS013601 * Hollywoodedge, Laughing Several Ch OFS013701 Used In TV Shows * Adventures from the Book of Virtues (Heard once in "Work.") * America's Funniest Home Videos * The Amazing World of Gumball * Arthur * Back at the Barnyard (Heard once in "Lights, Camera, Moo!.") * Barney & Friends (Heard once at the beginning of "Fun with Reading.") * Ben 10 (Heard in an episode "Camp Fear".) * Bear in the Big Blue House (Heard once in "Friends for Life.") * Between the Lions * Big City Greens (Heard once in "Gargoyle Gals" in a high pitch) * Blue's Clues * Boardwalk Empire (Heard once in "To the Lost.") * Bobby's World * Breaking Bad (Heard in "Cat's in the Bag...") * Chalkzone * Chowder * Curious George (Heard often in "School of Dance" and heard once in "Fun Ball Tally.") * Danny Phantom * Disney's House of Mouse * Doctor Who (Heard once in "The Family of Blood.") * Dragon Tales (Heard once in "To Fly with Dragons.") * Elmo's World (Heard once in "Farms", "Families", "Ears", and "Skin.") * The Endless Voyage * The Fairly OddParents (Heard once in "Ruled Out!.") * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (Heard once in "Squeakerboxxx.") * The Garfield Show * GirlStuff/BoyStuff (Heard once in "Games Peeps Play.") * The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy (Heard in echo and reverb in "Skarred for Life") * Handy Manny (Heard once in "Story Hour.") * Higglytown Heroes (Heard once in "Higgly Island.") * Johnny Test (Heard once in "Johnny Impossible.") * Kappa Mikey * Liberty's Kids * Lilo & Stitch: The Series * The Looney Tunes Show (Heard once in "That's My Baby.") * The Loud House * Marsupilami * Mickey Mouse * Mickey Mouse Works * Midsomer Murders * Mr. Bean * Mr. Bean: The Animated Series (Heard once in "Coconut Shy" and "Ball Pool.") * Muppet Babies (2018 TV Series) * Oddhouse Phantom (Heard once in "Lola Surprise Party.") * Oggy and the Cockroaches (Heard once in "Back to the Past!.") * Oh Yeah! Cartoons (Heard once in "The Boy Who Cried Alien", "Elise Mere Mortal" and "A Lighter Shade of Danger.") * Once Upon A Time (Heard once in "The Snow Queen.") * Oswald * Phineas and Ferb (Heard once in "Split Personality".) * Power Rangers * The Powerpuff Girls * Rick and Morty (Heard once in "The Wedding Squanchers" and "The Whirly Dirly Conspiracy.") * Seven Little Monsters (Heard once in "The Big Store.") * Sherlock * SpongeBob SquarePants * South Park * Stargate SG-1 * Teacher's Pet (Heard once in "Muttamorphosis.") * Teen Titans * Teen Titans Go! * Thomas & Friends (Heard in "Very Important Sheep") * VeggieTales * The Venture Bros. * The Walking Dead (Heard once in "Swear.") * Wander Over Yonder * The X-Files (Heard once in "Little Green Men.") TV Specials * The Town Santa Forgot (1993) Movies * A Bug's Life (1998) * A Shaun the Sheep Movie: Farmageddon (2019) * Air America (1990) (Debut) * Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001) * Atlantis: Milo's Return (2003) * The Book of Life (2014) * Brother Bear (2003) * Cars 3 (2017) * Cinderella 2: Dreams Come True (2002) * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (2009) * Deliver Us from Evil (2014) * Despicable Me 2 (2013) * Diary of a Wimpy Kid (2010) * Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules (2011) * Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days (2012) * Finding Nemo (2003) * Flushed Away (2006) * Free Willy (1993) * Gladiator (2000) * Goosebumps 2: Haunted Halloween (2018) * Happy Feet (2006) * Hot Fuzz (2007) * Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation (2018) * Ice Age: Collision Course (2016) * In July (2000) * Jingle All the Way (1996) * Megamind (2010) * Monsters University (2013) * Mr. Peabody and Sherman (2014) * Mulan (1998) * New Year's Eve (2011) * Once Upon a Christmas Miracle (2018) (Heard in a low pitch.) * The Peanuts Movie (2015) * Peekaboo, I See You! (Heard in every episode in a higher pitch) * Penguins of Madagascar (2014) * Pocahontas (1995) * The Powerpuff Girls Movie (2002) * The Powerpuff Girls: Twas the Fight Before Christmas (2003) * The Prince of Egypt (1998) * Puss in Boots (2011) * Rambo (2008) * Ramona and Beezus (2010) * The Road to El Dorado (2000) * The Simpsons Movie (2007) * Sing (2016) * Superbad (2007) * Taken (2008) * Tarzan II (2005) * Teacher's Pet (2004) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III (1993) * Toy Story 3 (2010) * We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story (1993) * The Wiggles Movie (1997) * Zootopia (2016) Videos *Elmo's World - Babies, Dogs & More! (2000) (Videos) *Elmo's World: Families, Mail, & Bath Time (2004) *Elmo's World: Elmo Has Two! Hands, Ears and Feet (2004) Video Games PC: * Baldur's Gate (1998) (Video Game) * David Macaulay's The Way Things Work (Video Game) * Grand Theft Auto IV (2008) (Video Game) * Living Books: The Tortoise and The Hare (1993) (Video Game) * JumpStart Baby (2000) (Video Game) (Heard in a higher pitch.) * Metro 2033 (2010) (Video Game) * Metro: Last Light (2013) (Video Game) * RollerCoaster Tycoon (1999) (Video Game) * Sharon, Lois & Bram's CyberBoogie (1995) (Video Game, heard in the intro) * The Way Things Work (Video Game) Mac: * Metro 2033 (2014) (Video Game) * Metro: Last Light (2013) (Video Game) Linux: * Metro 2033 (2014) (Video Game) * Metro: Last Light (2013) (Video Game) PlayStation 1: * DRIV3R (2004) * Grand Theft Auto IV (2008) (Video Game) * Metro 2033 (2014) * Metro: Last Light (2014) * Thrillville - Off the Rails (2007) Microsoft Xbox: * RollerCoaster Tycoon (2003) (Video Game) Microsoft Xbox 360: * Grand Theft Auto IV (2008) (Video Game) Microsoft Xbox One: * Metro: Last Light (2014) (Video Game) * Metro 2033 (2014) (Video Game) Nintendo 64: * Diddy Kong Racing (Heard in the Rare logo.) Commercials Australia: * Children's Panadol (2005) * Go For 2&5 - Mum I'm Hungry (2000's) * Kellogg's LCM's - Treehouse (2019) New Zealand: * ASB - Goldstein: Camping (2006) * Bluebird Snacker (2003) * Bluebird Snacker - Pet Day (2005) * Colgate Get Mouth Fit - Kieran Read (2017) UK: * Alton Towers - Short Break - CBeebies Land (2014) * Chessington World Of Adventures - Land Of The Dragons (2004) * Clarks - Win the Best School Trip EVER! (2014) * Cheerios - Make Friends With Morning! (2015) * Direct Line - Park Walk (2013) * Haribo - Suits (1997) * Lombard Direct (2006) * Mike the Knight - Glendragon Castle Playset (2012) * Mike the Knight - Playsets (2012) * Pop Chef (2014) * Scottish Widows - Taking on your future together – Graduation / Story (2019) * SunLife - Family Life Insurance (2016) * TP Toys - Summer 2015 (2015) * Tiny Pop - Big Imagination! (2015) * VTech - InnoTab MAX (2014) * Weebles - Weebledown Farm (2014) USA: * Aflac - Toy Story 3 (2010) * Animal Babies Jumpin' Lil' Monkeys Commercial (2015) * Bill Cosby Jell-O Commercial (1991) * Burger King Commercial - Toy Story (Christmas, version 1) (1996) * Disney Junior - Sofia the First: Dance with Me Clover (2014) * Elefun and Friends - Hungry Hungry Hippos (2009) * Furby - You Keep Amazing Me (30 second version) (1998) * FurReal Friends - PomPom My Baby Panda (2014) * Glade - Happy Holidays From Glade (1992) * Hasbro Gaming Play-Doh Launch Game (2014) * Honda Summer Clearance Event Commercial (2015) * KFC Commercial - Tasmanian Devil (1992) *Kentucky Fried Chicken Mega Meal (1994) * L'Oréal Kids Shampoo (1997) * Lunchables Brigade Commercials * Pizza Hut - Pizza Head: Jonny Quest (1996) * Playskool - Elefun Busy Ball Popper (2013) * Porsche - 911 Carrerea (2006) * U.S. Army commercial (2009) * VTech - InnoTab MAX (2014) Bumpers * Noggin ID - Straw Promos USA: * Discovery Family - Babies behaving Badly (2015) (Promos) * HBO - Silicon Valley (2014) (Promos) * Nick Jr. - Animated Adventure (1995) Radio Spots New Zealand: *Three - The Block NZ (2018) (Heard in a slightly high pitch.) *Toshiba Heat Pumps (2018) USA: * Green Valley Ranch Resort Spa & Casino - Winter's Village (2017) * Zillow (2018) (Used along with Hollywoodedge, Small Group Kids Laug PE143601) Trailers * The Peanuts Movie (2015) (Trailers) * Postman Pat and the Pirate Treasure on DVD (2004) * R.L. Stine's Monsterville: The Cabinet of Souls (2015) (Trailers) (third giggle only) * The Tangerine Bear (2000) (Trailers) * Warner Home Video - Dr. Seuss Animated Classics on Video & DVD (2003) (second giggle only; used along with Hollywoodedge, Small Group Kids Laug PE143601.) Music Logos * Double Hemm Productions (2004-2007) (Logos) * Free Association (Logos) * Fright House Pictures (2017) (Logos) * Funimation (2004) (Logos) * ImaginEngine Corp. (Logos) * Polka Dot Pictures (2008-09) (Logos) * Tommy Nelson (Logos) DVD Menus *VeggieTales: God Made You Special (DVD Menus) Other Media * Mix 98.1 * Microsoft Plus! 95 (Heard in a high pitch in the Utopia shutdown sound.) Theme Parks * Roger Rabbit's Car Toon Spin (Theme Parks) Miscellaneous *Fiesta in the House! (LeapPad Book) Websites * Nickelodeon Hotel Website (2005) Web Originals * The Beanie Babies' Valentine (2019) * The Best Pals Hand Show (2017) * Best Pals Hand Time: The Movie (2007) * Best Pals Hand Toons * The Best Pals Hand Toons Outtakes * DreamWorksTV Series (Heard in "FIDGET SPINNERS Have Gone TOO FAR! | YOUR COMMENTS COME TO LIFE".) * Mickey Mouse and Minnie Mouse Funny Story Series * SuperMarioLogan Videos * Wileyk209zback's 3DMM Videos * Webkinz 3: Furrier Moment (2019) Image Gallery Hollywoodedge, Giggling Two Childre PE131001/Image Gallery Audio Samples Category:Hollywoodedge Category:Pages with broken file links